Good Morning is an Oxymoron
by Princess Antanasia the Vampire
Summary: Magnus and Alec wake up and it's raining outside. Alec complains and Magnus shows him that mornings can be good. This is pre - CoLS fluff without any real plot.


**Summary:** Magnus and Alec wake up and it's raining outside. Alec complains and Magnus shows him that mornings can be good. This is pre - CoLS fluff without any real plot.

**Author's Note: Hey. This is a new one for me. This is the first time I have ever consciously decided to write fluff. I needed to write some fluffy Malec love after reading CoLS. Tell me how I did.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

It was raining when Alec woke up. He could hear it against the window. Without opening his eyes, he rolled over, not remotely interested in getting out of bed.

"Get back here." Came a sleep slurred murmur from behind him. Alec felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him back.

"Good morning." Magnus said.

"It's not morning until I open my eyes. And there is certainly nothing good about it." Alec turned back toward Magnus, his eyes still stubbornly shut. He curled against the warlock who put his arms around him.

"I don't know about that…" Alec opened one eye to look at his boyfriend. Magnus was smiling, his cat-like eyes gleaming.

"The phrase 'good morning' is by nature an oxymoron." Alec said decisively and closed his eye again. Alec felt Magnus laugh. A thrill went through him; it never ceased to amaze him that he could make the warlock laugh.

"I bet I could make it a good morning." Alec shook his head against Magnus' chest.

"How do you propose you accomplish _that_?" Alec opened one eye again. Magnus was still grinning. Alec watched with one eyes as Magnus leaned down to kiss his mouth. Alec grinned too. Both his eyes were open now.

"I see." He said. "Tell me more about this idea of a good morning." Magnus raised one eyebrow.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but thunder outside interrupted. Alec groaned. Magnus smiled. Alec was mystified as to how his partner could be so happy in the face of a rainy morning.

"I told you." Alec whined. "Mornings are foul and evil demons from the pits of hell."

Magnus' smile stayed put as he kissed his boyfriend again.

"I guess you don't want me to finish proving that one could be good." He said deviously and pulled away. Alec gave him a _yeah, right_ look and pulled him back down. They kissed and Alec's arms went around Magnus' neck. One of his hands entangled in Magnus' hair. Magnus pulled back again.

"You've made your choice," he teased. "Mornings are evil and I can't convince you otherwise." He pulled himself away from Alec and rolled out of bed. Alec watched his boyfriend walk away from him in nothing but hot pink boxers. Alec just stared for a moment awed by Magnus' confidence. It took a moment before he could shout after him.

"Wait, Magnus, come on…Please?" Magnus shook his head without turning around and he walked out of the bedroom. Alec sighed dramatically and got out of bed to follow. He caught up to Magnus in the kitchen. Magnus was taking the carton of eggs from the fridge.

"Magnus…" The warlock looked up.

"I am going to make eggs." He said simply. "Would you like some?" The young Nephilim gave his boyfriend a withering look. He walked right up to Magnus and plucked the carton from his hand. He stepped away and said,

"No."

"Then give them back."

"No."

"Alec!"

"If I say yes, what will you give me?" Alec grinned evilly at his boyfriend.

"How about a kiss? Will you give them back to me for a kiss?"

"Maybe. You'll have to try it and find out." Magnus walked up to Alec and pecked him on the lips.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Nope. Not enough." Alec held the eggs away as Magnus grabbed for them.

"Be careful! You'll break them!" Alec continued to hold them out of Magnus' reach. Magnus backed his boyfriend against the counter, trying to reclaim the eggs. Alec grinned again and put the food down on the counter behind him and grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him, hard on the mouth. Magnus pulled away after a few intense moments, his pupils dilated.

"You win." He breathed. He kissed Alec passionately and half-led, half-pulled Alec back into the bedroom. Alec pushed his lover down onto the bed and they kissed again, a sexy kiss with lips and teeth and tongue.

Thunder sounded again from outside. Magnus smiled.

"I guess this means we'll have to stay in today." He purred. Alec groaned happily as Magnus touched his bare skin.

"You were right." He gasped. Magnus raised one eyebrow as Alec kissed his neck.

"About what, Alexander?"

Alec smiled.

"It is most definitely a good morning."


End file.
